The Definitions of a Hero
by I Am The Batman
Summary: If you look uo "hero" in the dictionary it should say something like "a person who has participated in a heroic act or a person who has heroic qualities". Does Daxter, Torn, or Keira have any of these qualities?
1. Daxter

Hi, Dark Fortresses here once again. Here I give to you a series of oneshots, and this is clearly the first one of three. Enjoy!

* * *

If you look up the word "hero" in the dictionary it should say something like "a person who, in the opinion of others, has heroic qualities or has preformed a heroic act and is regarded as a model or ideal." I'm assuming you know who my friend Jak is right? Well, in all of our adventures, he's been in the spotlight, even though I'm always the hero. I _have_ done some missions by myself, but not enough to be considered a hero by others. Except for Tess.

I remember a day where Jak was in the hospital, and Ashelin needed someone to do a mission involving air vents, and I just _had_ to do it. I had to get a family of large rats out of there somehow. It seemed like an easy job, but as you'd probably expect, it was strangely hard. The average person would say "it's only a bunch of rats, right?" The only thing I would say to those people is "no, they're not just rats. They're disgusting creatures that are willing to piss on you to _piss_ you off. No pun intended." I even have a stain on some of my lighter fur from those rats. Well, not _them _but their fecal matter, also known as crap. Gross, eh? It's as gross as Krew's ever so tightie wighties on a hot summer day.

Anyway, all the of the nine rats were huge. They obviously came from the sewer, judging by their smell. They were vicious too. Seven of them tried to eat me. The other two were just babies. Yes, I _can _do basic math.

I had to use a teaser(that was 10% larger than a normal one) to get the fully grown ones outta there. I could carry the two babies out. Getting them back to their home was another thing. Since the door to the sewer was too far away. I just I'd just lead them to the nearest storm drain. Those dumb rats could barely fit in the one that I found.

Once I got back to the palace, Ashelin was waiting for me patiently. Tess was waiting there too. The first thing Ashelin told me was "welcome back, Daxter. If you didn't do what you did, the rats' toxic fumes would have poisoned everyone who went outside. Thanks." Well, I guess I'll be one of those plumber heroes, workin' in the air vents. Thanks for readin' my story.

* * *

Well, I hoped you enjoyed it! I'll come out with the second one soon!


	2. Torn

Two down, one more to go. This one's a little more serious than the previous one. Enjoy!

* * *

If you look up the word "hero" in the dictionary, it should say something like "a person, who, in the opinion of others, has heroic qualities or has done a heroic act, and is regarded as a model or ideal".

Right. Well, I, Torn, has not done many of said "heroic acts" or has many of these heroic qualities. In fact, I barely remember a time where I did a really brave or heroic act. I bet you're saying "well, weren't you in the Krimson Guard?" Yes, I was in the Krimson Guard, a commander actually. Now, a few years later, I'm the commander for the Underground, a rebel group going against the Baron. It still sounds pretty exciting, doesn't it? Well, you wouldn't want to be in the Krimson Guard. At all. Why? The tattoos. In my opinion, they're a really ugly color, and they were really painful to get. Especially the ones on the forehead and ears.

So you want me to talk about Jak and his little pet now? Well, I hear that the Baron's losing a lot of sleep because of the missions I've been giving Jak. I guess that's good, but _I'm_ losing a lot of sleep because of his rat, not that I have much to begin with.

I guess I should elaborate a little on one of the very few heroic missions I've been on. Let's see here… oh yeah. There was a time where I had to rescue the Barons daughter while serving in the guard. She had run away to "live" in the Dead Town when she was about 14 years old, and she had found a hut to stay in for the night. The Baron, being the "loving" parent that he was, put a little tracking devise on her clothes that day, because she had said she was gonna run away the day before. If you're the Barons daughter, you wouldn't tell him that you'd run away. That kid sure was stupid back then. As I said before, the Baron had told me to go find Ashelin, and it turned out that she was in Dead Town. If you know what the Dead Town is, you'd probably know that it's pretty much overrun by Metal Heads and these monsters that are green and red, the green ones are small and they bite you, and the red ones are kind of larger and they like you. Very weird. I admit, it took a little while for me to find the kid, but she was on the other end of it. Oh yeah, I started at the entrance, obviously.

When I found Ashelin, she was surrounded by the somewhat larger red monsters that lick you and about six Metal Heads. I looked around a little bit at the area surrounding Ashelin, and I saw that she had already killed all of the small green ones that bite. From what I saw, the kid was kinda hurt, so I had to kill all the other creatures. It was quite easy actually.

By the time Ashelin and I got back, it was around the time the Baron would be doing his daily speech, so I just dropped her off at the Palace. The last words she had said to me were, "Thanks, Torn. I'll see you around. I'll tell my father what you did!" She was such an innocent and naïve back then, yet I have no idea where that went.

* * *

Well, the final installment will be coming soon. Happy hunting, people.


	3. Keira

Hello once again. Dark Fortresses here with the final one-shot in the "Definitions of a Hero" series. I can't believe it only took me what? Like three months? Well, enjoy.

* * *

If you look up the word "hero" or "heroine" it should say something like "a person who, in the opinion of others, has heroic qualities or has done a heroic act".

By "heroic" do you mean something like "mechanic"? I've been a bit of a mechanic since I was about 13 years old, so I've become quite skilled at it. I'm now in my late teens, if you care. Well, to tell the truth, I have done very few "heroic acts" in the last few years. In fact, I only remember one. You want me to talk about it, right? Well, okay, I guess.

It was during the time when Jak was gone in prison when it happened. What was "it" you ask? Well, "it" was the day someone came out of the sky in a bright light one day. I was just passing by to get to work the day when a tall-ish red-headed man slid off the top of my mid-sized zoomer. He was about as tall as Torn, but he looked kinda like Ashelin. Me, being me, helped the hurting young man to get into my zoomer and to the hospital. Getting the guy to the hospital was the easy part of this adventure. I was talking to him when he was lying in his hospital bed, and he said his name was something like Steve, but I couldn't tell by his thick accent. He also said that he was a place called "Ireland". I did some research on it, and I guess that explains the accent. Steve also said he would love to get back to Ireland. I would like to help the poor man, but I currently don't know how.

Well, I had an idea to get back to Ireland. He is from a planet called Earth. We had to get him back to his home planet. I suggested using a space ship, but professionals said that it'd take at least ten years, and it'd take _tons_ of gas. I had to think of a different plan. I suggested something like "since he came out of a big bright light out of the sky, then why don't we recreate that, but we reverse it?" The people I worked with replied "that's so crazy, it just might work." So I had to interview Steve. The interview went something like this:

"So, Steve, do you remember what you did to make yourself come here?" I asked.

"All I remember is reading a book about time travel." He answered.

"Do you remember what it was called?"

"Um… I believe it was titled 'Temple of Time' or something." As you people already know, I magically found a book called "Temple of Time", and I made Steve read it backwards, like those comic books that you can barely find. It surprisingly worked like a charm. The large beam of light came the moment Steve went outside of my apartment building. I couldn't believe it was that easy, 'cause it seemed like such a hard challenge.

Here I am, years later, and from what I know, Steve is still on his home planet. I gave him my e-mail, but I haven't heard anything from him. We must be too far away from eachother.

* * *

Well, I hoped you enjoyed it. I enjoyed writing it. Stay tuned for my next fanfiction, entitled "Dragunov's View on the Holidays". It's a Tekken fanfiction.


End file.
